The Battle in the skies
by Devin Brown
Summary: When Jeremy the jet comes to Sodor,Harold is bullied by him. But when Jeremy bullies the engines and Sir Topham Hatt,Harold wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Jeremy Arrives

THE BATTLE IN THE SKIES

CHAPTER 1: Jeremy Arrives

It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Many of the engines heard that a new jet was coming to the Island. The Jet's name was Jeremy. Harold wasn't happy about Jeremy coming there. After thinking of what to do, he flew around the island to find Thomas. Thomas was sleeping in the shed when he felt a strong wind blowing in his face that woke him up. Harold landed right in front of Thomas.

"What is wrong Harold?" asked a sleepy Thomas

"You know about Jeremy right?" asked Harold

"Everybody does, Why" Thomas asked confused

"I'm worried Sir Topham Hatt will get rid of me!" Harold said looking at the ground

"Dude, I'm sure Jeremy can't save people like you do" said Thomas smiling

Then a jet zoomed over the sheds, Thomas and Harold were surprised. They followed the jet all the way to the Sodor Airport. When they got there, they watched it land near them. When it stopped Harold spoke.

"I'm guessing he's Jeremy" said Harold to Thomas.

"Wow Jeremy, you sure are big" said Thomas

"Of course I am you little blue puffball." Jeremy said eyeing Thomas crossly

"Hey no need to be rude" snapped Thomas eyeing him. Jeremy growled at him.

"I CAN BE RUDE IF I WANT TO!" Jeremy snapped back.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harold snapped. Jeremy then turned to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Jeremy.

"You know what dude!" yelled Thomas. Jeremy turned back to Thomas. " You better stop being rude to us or YOU will be in a lot of pain after Harold is done with you." Thomas snapped

"What is a little helicopter gonna do!" snapped Jeremy

"MAKE YOU CRY!" Thomas said blowing a big burst of steam out of his funnel.

Surprisingly there was an opening for Jermey to run straight into Thomas which was what Jeremy was looking at. Harold noticted the opening and so did Thomas. Harold landed right in front of Thomas to protect him.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET TO HIM YOU GOT TO GO THROUGH ME!" snapped Harold in a strong voice.

"I will FIGHT you Harold" Jeremy said getting very angry

"BRING IT ON!" Harold yelled baring his teeth.

They were both getting ready to take off at each other. Thomas shut his eyes. The pilots for Harold and Jeremy jumped out and Thomas' driver and fireman jumped out too.

Sir Topham Hatt was driving to the airport when he heard the commotion. He got out and ran over to stop the argument by yelling out.

"QUIET" boomed STH. "What is going on here." he asked.

"Jeremy was being rude to me and Thomas and he was going to hurt Thomas so I am protecting him." explained Harold.

Visitors inside the Airport crowded outside to see what was going on.

"Jeremy I will talk to you about this later, but right now I need you to show these visitors around the island." Said STH. "Thomas and Harold I need to talk to you also." he said

"That little Blue puffball ain't worth it." said Jeremy. Then he turned to Harold with a angry stare.

"You better watch where you fly Harold. I will deal with you later" said Jeremy as he took off blowing dust all over them.

"Now boys I know he can be rude sometimes but I'm sure he will be a better friend in the future." said STH. "Harold, you were very brave in protecting your friend, If I didn't come when I did, who knows what could have happened. And Thomas, you were brave for standing up for yourself. I'm proud of both you. But, just remember that violence only leads to more violence. That is all.

STH left Thomas and Harold embarassed even though no one was there to see them. Harold flew from in front of Thomas, and landed right beside him and smiled.

"Thank you Harold for protecting me. Your a great friend." Thomas said smiling

"No problem, it's my job." replied Harold "I'm still worried about later though." he said shaking.

"You will be fine" Thomas assured

Percy rolled up beside Thomas looking confused. Before he could speak Thomas spoke first.

"Hey Percy What's up? asked Thomas pretending nothing had happened.

"I heard about an argument you guys had with Jeremy" Percy said looking at Harold who was still shaking.

"Uh Percy, Harold has had a long morning, don't get him started." said Thomas staring at the worried Harold.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later Thomas, still got to deliver this mail" Percy said as he puffed away with the mail.

"Thomas I don't feel safe being around my headquarters" Harold said

"Come on Harold you can stay at the engine sheds" Thomas said

"Thanks Thomas, I appreciate it." Harold said happily.

Harold flew right above Thomas as they headed to the sheds.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Chapter 2 is up!**

**Please comment on the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Harold is beaten

Chapter 2: Harold gets beaten

At the engine sheds Thomas, Harold, Gordon, Henry and James were talking about earlier.

"Harold you are the most bravest helicopter ever. Even though you are the only one." said Gordon.

"Thank you Gordon" said Harold blushing. I always help anyone in need, even if I get severely hurt in the process." he continued.

"You know we can always help you when your in need too" said James.

"Yeah, and I appreciate it. said Harold.

Just then Jeremy came towards the sheds lowering as quickly as possible. He crashed into the turntable stopping him immediately. He narrowly avoided making the turntable fall into the hole it's above. He stared at Harold.

"Well if it isn't Harold the wimp! laughed Jeremy

Once again Harold landed in front of Thomas. Thomas was really scared this time.

"What do YOU want" Harold said crossly.

"Listen up wimp, i'm going to TAKEOVER your job since I am bigger and stronger and because you are too weak and small to handle anything, just like that blue puffball" said Jeremy

"HEY, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Gordon, James and Henry yelled.

They got so mad that they charged at Jeremy. Unfortunatly, Jeremy was able to take off before they could ram him.

"Harold could never catch up with me because he is slow." said Jeremy while in trhe sky. Harold growled furiously.

"Thanks again Harold" said Thomas

"No problem" said Harold calming down.

A few minutes later STH rolled up in his car. He had a job for Harold.'

"Harold I need you to find a missing freight car that Edward had lost." STH said.

"But sir, what about Jeremy" Harold asked.

"Don't worry Harold, I will talk to him. Just stay away if possible. Jeremy is all ready in trouble for earlier, he is going to have to stay in his shed at the airport until I decide when he can come out.

"Fine" said harold worried and he took off to find the car.

Just in case Harold's pilots got out and let Harold go on his own. Harold looked everywhere for the car but could not find it. Finally he spotted it in a siding in the quarry. Just as he was about to turn around he was sideswiped by Jeremy's wing on purpose. Harold recieved a long scratch on his right side and hurting bad.

"OWWWWWWWW! Yelled Harold. "What was that for? asked Harold

"I am going to destroy you for getting me in trouble" snapped Jeremy

"Aren't you supposed to be still doing work like STH said?" asked Harold

"Like I would listen to that FAT OLD MAN!" said Jeremy. NOW YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" he said.

Jeremy rammed Harold straight in the the face with his wings. Then he smashed his back into Harold's left side. Harold could barely say anything since he was in so much pain. Jeremy kept smashing into Harold until there was nowhere else to damage him at, then moved away and turned around so that his back was facing Harold's face then charged him with a very hard ram that sent Harold falling from the skys. Luckily he wasn't very high up from the ground. He crashed in front of the engine sheds on his left side. He was right in front of Thomas' face. He couldn't move. Harold had a black left eye that was tightly shut, broken nose, torn propellers, huge scratches on his sides, broken side windows, his back wings and landing skids were nearly torn off. Harold spit out two teeth. He was lucky to be alive.

"What happened to you" asked Thomas surprised.

Harold didn't speak at first, he coughed then spoke. He was really exhausted.

"When I looked for the missing car, I found it at the quarry. But Jeremy found me and beat me up because I had gotten him in trouble." said harold before loosing conscious,

Edward hurried over when he heard the crash. When he got there he was shocked. He looked at Harold first then Thomas, then Harold again. Edward was confused.

"What happened Thomas" asked Edward scared and confused.

"None of your concern Edward, the freight car is at the quarry" said Thomas staring Edward then looking down at the ground.

After Edward left, STH arrived beside Harold and was shocked to see him. Thomas noticed him and tryed to wake Harold by nudging him with his buffers. Surprisingly he did wake up and noticed STH.

"Don't worry Sir, i'm okay" said Harold trying to cheer up the disappointed STH.

"Harold i'm very sorry about what happened to you. That Jeremy will be PUNISHED FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" boomed STH. Harold, your new parts that I will order will probably come in 2 days. For your protection, I advised you to stay in the sheds with the engine until then. I will deal with Jeremy." he continued.

James rolled up to the sheds and saw Harold. He felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry Harold, I will get Harvey to help you up.

"Thanks James, I appreciate it" said Harold smiling and trying not to show his teeth which had a space at the top and at the bottom.

After James left, Harold spoke to Thomas. He looked angry and Thomas was worried and concerned.

"The next time I see Jeremy, I am going to destroy him" Harold said getting loud.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about him for probably 2 days" said Thomas smiling.

"Yeah, I guess" said Harold looking at the ground. Then he looked back at Thomas and smiled.

"Hey Thomas, you will help me out until I get better right" Harold asked.

"Of course Harold, your my friend" said Thomas.

Percy rode by and saw Harold. But he smiled when he saw him. Then he looked at Thomas.

"Can I help out too!"asked Percy

"Everybody can!" said James and Harvey coming up to Harold.

Harold was relieved that he had good friends to count on. But he still worried about what will happen when he is fully fixed. But at least he didn't have to worry about it now.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2! Will Harold get better soon? Will Thomas and Percy be able to help him? Will Jeremy be defeated? Find out in chapter 3 comming soon!**

**Please comment on the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jeremy causes destruction

Chapter 3: Jeremy causes destruction

While Harold stayed at the sheds, everyone was looking after him. Harold was pleased.

"Thank you guys for looking after me" said Harold

"No problem, what are friends for" said Thomas smiling.

"So you were not joking about getting revenge on Jeremy?"asked Percy

"Big time!" said Harold

Thomas looked at the sky, then Harold. Harold noticed Thomas was worried.

"Thomas, it's nothing you need to worry about" assured Harold smiling at Thomas

"But your my f-f-f-f-f-f-friend Harold, and I don't think you should do this" Thomas said stuttering.

"Where did THAT come from?" said James

"What?... Oh, the stuttering , I am just cold" Thomas said

Later on about 3:00pm, Thomas and Harold were the only ones in the sheds. They were getting ready to nap when they were awoken by some of the engines. Gordon had a big scratch on his left side, James' tender was missing, Toby was covered in coal, and Percy, with a big dent on his right side, was being towed by Harvey.

"What happened!" said Thomas and Harold together

"Jeremy swiped me with his wing!" said Gordon

"Jeremy knocked my tender off at the beach!" said James

"Jeremy smashed coal trucks into me!" said Toby

"While I was pulling the mail, Jeremy knocked me over!" said Percy

"THE HORROR!" yelled Thomas.

"That Jeremy is so asking for it!" said Harold baring his teeth.

Then STH drove over, he got out of his car and slammed the door then continued the conversation.

"TO ADD TO ALL THAT, HE DISOBEYED MY ORDER TO DO WHAT I SAID!" STH boomed. "Harold your parts came early." he continued.

Around 6:00pm, Harold was fully fixed and he flew to see Thomas. Thomas was happy to see him.

"So what now Harold?" asked Thomas

"Thomas I know you like to help me out, but THIS TIME Thomas, just stay here where you are safe!" said Harold getting close in Thomas' face.

"If you wish" said Thomas looking down at the ground.

"When Harold disappeared out of Thomas' sight, Thomas worried.

"I know Harold said to stay here, BUT NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS, NOT WHILE I'M ON THIS EARTH!" Thomas yelled as he went to look for Harold

* * *

**That the end of Chapter 3. Find out what happens to Harold in Chapter 4 comming soon! Please comment on Chapter!**

**Note: If you want to see what Jeremy actually looks like, go to YouTube and type in "Thomas and the jet plane" and watch the episode! I forgot to post this note at the begining of the first chapter.**


End file.
